Travesuras
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Una noche de tormenta puede convertirse en toda una pesadilla. Shadow y su familia descubriran que, no siempre , llega la calma luego de la tempestad.


_**Conocen esa maravillosa sensacion al terminar de escribir un fic y booom! Se borra y no puedes recuperarlo! *sarcasmo*Grrrr ! Me acaba de pasar u.u un minuto de silencio para la primera version que escribi de esta historia jajajaja! Pero no importa! Con todo y la frustracion , la re-escribi! Asi que espero que les guste. Esto se me ocurrio de la nada al ver una foto en facebook xD Y pense : Como seria si hiciera una historia con era base y que Shadow y su familia sean los protagonistas? Y pum! Aque esta la respuesta! Ahora si ! Cierro la boca y a leer!**_

 _ **Travesuras**_

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Llovia a cantaros y el cielo retumbaba por causa de los relampagos. Las calles de aquel pueblo estaban totalmente desiertas y todos dormian; menos uno que otro niño travieso.

En la casa de Shadow no era diferente. Todos dormian y todo estaba silencioso y en penumbras. El azabache descansaba junto a su amada Amy en su habitacion matrimonial. De tanto en tanto se podia reconocer el reflejo de las gotas escurriendose por la ventana de cristal, en las sabanas de la cama , pero asi como aparecian se volvian a desaparecer.

Un gran rayo retumbo el hogar al caer en el arbol de su patio. Los columpios de movian involuntariamente ;gracias a la tormenta. El sonido de las cadenas y metal oxidado ,que comformaban el juego de entretenimiento, al moverse hacia coro con la tempestad de esa tetrica noche. El solitario neumatico que una vez colgo de la rama prominente y mas fuerte del roble herido, se encontraba tirada sobre la grama enfangada y humeda ; una minuscula llamarada en el extremo de la soga mostraba la causa de su precipitacion. Pero pronto la lluvia extinguio aquella fuente de luz. Aunque eso no habia sido lo unico que se habia extinguido.

Dentro de la casa , un malhumorado y somnoliento Shadow se sentaba en su lugar restregando sus ojos. Bufo irritado por el inoportuno ruido que lo habia alejado de los brazos de morfeo y miro a una placida e inmutable erizo rosada , durmiendo profundamente. "Humph!" Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente y se paro a regañadientes. Habia notado que la diminuta luz del pasillo , ya no alumbraba por la rendija bajo su puerta y eso no era bueno.

Volvio a mirar a su amada , ya frente a la cama. Ella automaticamente se re-acomodo sin dejarle espacio alguno a Shadow; parecia una estrella de mar quebradiza aferrada a un coral. "Fantastico." Murmullo sarcasticamente a sabiendas de que al regresar , le aguardaba una lucha por su 'territorio'. Abrio la puerta lentamente. Sus orejas se encrisparon ante el irritante ruido del rechinido de la misma. Le dio una ultima mirada a Amy y salio de alli.

Tenia que ir a revisar a sus hijas. Porque? Simple. Ellas le temen a los relampagos y oscuridad ; razon por la cual se mantenia la luz del pasillo encendida durante la noche. Y que opinan? Estaba oscuro en medio de una tormenta ; mala combinacion.

Sus pasos firmes resonaron por toda la planta alta en aquel piso de madera. Entro a la recamara de su hija 'mayor' primero. El cuarto se iluminaba de tanto en tanto y le facilitaba ver donde estaba todo. Se acerco a la cama y fruncio su ceño al notar que estaba vacia ; solo quedaban las sabanas revueltas que indicaban que estuvo alli. Dedujo que estaria en la habitacion de su hermana y no le dio mucha importancia. Se acerco a la ventada y reviso que estuviera bien cellada antes de salir , pero sus orejas de volvieron a encrispar ante el sonido de una respiracion agitada a sus espaldas.

Giro en su eje , topandose con una erizo negra de vetas verdes , totalmente atemorizada. Se preparo para hablar , pero vio como ella corria y se metia a la cama abrazando sus piernas.

"Que ocurre , Kesha?" Inquirio algo preocupado volteando a verla.

"Hay alguien en mi armario…"Respondio debilmente sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sobre manera y ella señalaba , con su mano temblorosa , en direccion a la puerta de su closet.

Shadow asintio algo confundido y recorrio la corta distancia entre la cama y el gran guarda ropas. Giro la perilla , listo para aniquilar a quien sea que amenazaba a su cria , y abrio de golpe la puerta.

Un nuevo rayo impacto cerca de la vivienda, con tal potencia que su luz se reflecto en el interior del closet. En el fondo , tirada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas , se encontraba una erizo identica a Kesha. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y miraba con horror en direccion a su cama. Ignoraba por completo la presencia y mirada del azabache.

"Hay alguien en mi cama…" Susurro señalando en la direccion mensionada, con su mano y voz temblorosas.

"Muy graciosa , Kendra." Se cruzo de brazos y la fulmino con la mirada. Luego se giro para ver a Kesha desaprobatoriamente mientras negaba.

"Awww te dije que tenia que ser mama!" Chillo con desilusion Kesha , mientras se tiraba dramaticamente en la cama.

"Valia la pena intentarlo." Se encogio de brazos la gemela menor mientras salia del closet y abrazaba el brazo derecho de Shadow.

Kesha salto de la cama y corrio al brazo libre de su padre , imitando a su hermana. Este solo rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion antes de salir de alli con sus risueñas primogenitas. Queria aprobechar aquella noche tan perfecta para dormir entre las calidas sabanas de su cama junto a Amy. El trio se perdio en el cuarto de los erizos mayores y la puerta se cerro tras de ellos.

El silencio volvio a ser el rey de la noche. Ahora llovia aun mas fuerte y tronaba mas constantemente. Aquella luz en el pasillo ,se encendio, pero ahora estaba en modo intermitente ; amenazando con fundirse en cualquier momento.

Un nuevo rayo ilumino la recamara de Kesha y las cortinas se elevaron al techo sin una fuente de viento que lo explicase ; todo estaba cerrado. El graznido de aquel armario se unio a la lluvia y la silueta de una erizo negra y vetas verdes hizo acto de presencia , flotando en direccion a la cama. Su trayectoria fue marcada por sangre. Esta , dejo de levitar y deposito un cuerpo inerte en la cama.

Las sabanas se tiñieron de carmesi entorno a la figura masacrada de lo que aparentaba ser una menor de siete años ; era Kesha. Sus irises totalmente dilatados , ojos sin vida que aun estaban abiertos ; marcaban su ultima expresion ; terror.

Otro gran relampago alumbro la recamara y el rostro de aquel ente se reflejo en los ojos de la victima usurpada. Una diabolica sonrisa posaba en el rostro carente de ojos y mutilado de esta. Para el segundo relampago , ya habia desaparecido.

El ultimo rayo de aquella noche fue acompañado por los gritos de panico y horror de aquella familia. Todos perecieron uno por uno. Shadow intento proteger a su familia con todo su poder…Pero no puedes matar algo que ya esta muerto.

 _ **Boo! Jajajaja e aquí este mini fic de terror. Es increible lo que se puede lograr con solo par de oraciones y un aburrimiento extremo! XD Como veran ( los que llegaron a leer la foto que mencione o escena) le di mi propio toque! La alargue lo mas que pude e hize mi mayor esfuerzo por meterlos en la atmosfera del momento!Ademas de que esta historia se supone que termina con humor al Shadow descubrir que solo era una broma de sus hijas! Ummm igual pense que seria mejor que terminara con terror! Pero igual y es mi primer intento en escribir algo de este genero xD Asi que no pueden pedir mucho de mi D: Por lo tanto! Muuuero por saber sus opiniones! Asi que dejen un review o las gemelas traviesas de iran a visitar mientras duermas! Buajajajajajaj *cof , cof, cof* En finnn! Muchas gracia por leerme! Nos leeremos mañana en el capitulo final de : The rich girl and the thief! Chaoooo ;D**_ **Ahhh y dulce sueños muajajajajajaja xD**


End file.
